Two Little Princesses
by HMS Jones
Summary: AU. Naruto is two twin girls encumbered by Kyubbi, annoyed by unwanted teammates and slowly dieing a death by crazy foreigners. Rating will rise, eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Little Princesses.**

_Two little princesses dancing in a row,_

_Spinning fast and freely on their little toes,_

_Where their life will take them no-one ever knows_

_Except those two little princesses dancing in a row._

The noise was overwhelming: the screams, the explosions and_ its_ growls. It seemed to be over 100 feet tall, the jarring red of its fur blaring at the shinobi, reminding them of blood and what they were doing this for. Its eyes were scarlet and even the whites were a murky shade of pink, its white tipped tails waved frantically, knocking away the ANBU and various ninja that tried to hold it back. Its teeth and claws were stained crimson with their blood.

The Hyuuga's, unable to do much damage with their juuken, were either charging in or maintaining a progress report on the beast. Aburame's were falling left, right and centre as their kikai died of chakra poisoning, the Kyuubi's chakra too much for them. The Nara's did a synchronised shadow bind to hold it in place, but the Yamanaka's were unable to use their family jutsu. The Akimichi charged, but their formidable bulk was swatted away as if it was nothing. The Uchiha's to tried, but nothing worked, nothing stopped the demons rampage.

The only hope was the Fourth Hokage, their Yellow Flash, the man who could stop all this with the cost of two innocent lives – his own and one of the two little babies staring up at him.

They were identical. The same staring and oh-so-blue eyes. Minato picked up the one closest to him, alone but for his last remaining student, and was astonished at how fragile the child he held was. If he were to… no, he couldn't. Minato turned and disappeared, leaving Kakashi to look after the child's sister. His mind whispered viciously that the little person in his arms wouldn't be a child after this but a monster, a demon tainted human sacrifice. But he ignored it – he had a war to fight, a demon to soul and a soul to give.

The cold hands of death were white and wrinkled, and if Minato hadn't been in a different position he would have noticed the resemblance to his predecessor's hands. But, as it were, he had a lot of his attention taken by the large demon fox in front of him, whose nine tails were waving madly and whose fur was coloured like blood. It's sharp, animal but strangely human eyes condemned him, like it knew what he was going to do to this child – like he was the monster. Bu it didn't move just grinned at him with scarlet stained teeth, proud and seemingly victorious.

He began, watching as the tails moved faster, trashing wildly, it was almost too strong! But the blood red eyes held panic, and the fear of a cornered, caged animal and Minato sighed both in relief and fear as the fox disappeared into squirming red tentacles of chakra. The chakra gathered and span, like a tornado as it disappeared into the equally squirming child's naval.

On the other side of the village Kakashi looked up in surprise as a seal appeared on the wrong child's stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Little Princesses, Chapter Two.**

Both Kinken and Ginkyo knew they weren't supposed to be there. But, being children, they thought they were invincible and being themselves, they were firmly set in the belief that the world owed them for all the looks and all the beatings that were unwanted gifts from the villagers. So, they did what they wanted. Their identical glassy blue eyes stared at their prize as wisps of red chakra they could almost control danced around them, centring on their joined hands. Their lips smirked in identical smug smiles as they simultaneously reached for the book on chakra control.

Unknown the few (and there were very few, for children with crimson swirls of chakra dancing around them they were surprisingly good at disappearing) people watching, the two seven year olds had a system. Kinken focused on the job whilst Ginkyo watched out for anyone who could ruin their well laid plans. It worked for them, and as Ginkyo almost unnoticeably nudged Kinken just seconds before a man rounded round the corner, anyone and everyone could see why, (except the man, who's one uncovered silver eyebrow raised at the space were there had just been two children and one of the only non orange books he had wanted to read.)

The book was rather interesting, and was prized by all the ninja of Konoha as it was the best in the village and had a part in the teaching of chakra control of all of them. And by 'The Konoha National Library' staff, which was even scarier. It focused on a lot of difficult techniques, but it had a very detailed account on tree walking (which they needed a little help with) and water walking (which they needed a lot of help with.)They grinned at each other, with the help of this book they would become _kick-ass _ninja! And they'd take Konoha by storm!

And later in their 'independent study session' (as they called it, the teachers at the academy called it slacking off, but it wasn't like they actually cared) they would discover something about themselves which would boost their confidence dramatically.

It all started with the water walking exercise. They were on one of Konoha's lakes on a sunny hot day when they should have been in a stuffy hot academy classroom, (they had been going to the academy for ages, unfortunately they were failing, lack of effort was the main reason and lack of attendance was another.)

Both twins were soaked and panting. They had been trying for ages. After they had been dunked another couple of times the two of them exchanged glances and ideas and in identical fits of anger they surged their chakra to their feet. The red ribbons followed and Kinken went down when Ginkyo went up.

The chakra had created two pointed cones on the soles of Kinken's feet, which had spliced the water and sent her sinking rapidly. For Ginkyo, on the other hand, it had created two rounded domes which had pushed her up into the air.

Suddenly the chakra dissipated into small curls again and both children found themselves in situations they weren't especially adapted to deal with. Kinken floundered before swimming exhaustingly to the surface. Ginkyo, as you can imagine, didn't flounder, she more… fell, very quickly to create a very messy watery explosion on the lake's surface.

But a few minutes later, when both lay panting and soaked on the shore, there was no doubt from the size of their grins that they had enjoyed every second of the adrenaline charged experience.

The dome was swirling, softly and slowly, Kinken observed as she kneeled in front of her twin, who was on her back, the chakra covered foot held in the air. Kinken was examining the chakra just as Ginkyo would do for her after they had finished.

The chakra was coming from her feet but there was no sign of that connection, Kinken thought, knowing that innately, just as she knew her sister could hear her. She could also hear Ginkyo's complaints of not enough information and, when she tried, the dull ache of her lower back for being in such an uncomfortable position.

_Hurry it up, dumbass! _Hissed Ginkyo.

Kinken was tempted to pinch her, but didn't bother instead choosing to analyse the chakra once again. She urged her sister silently to use more chakra, moving back a little as she thought the domes would move out. They did, but they also grew bigger.

It was pure chakra, the same one that followed them in tendrils. It reminded them both of some secret technique of the Hyuuga's that they weren't supposed to know about.

Kinken met the blue eyes identical to her own, silently asking if she could speed up the decadent spin of the curved discs. Ginkyo complied. Before, when her twin had asked her to use more chakra, she had just pushed more through her path ways, using a bigger percentage of them. But now she sped up the flow. And it worked- the domes of blood red chakra began to spin even faster. Ginkyo closed her eyes in concentration and as Kinken reached out the quickly rotating discs gave her friction burn. Kinken grinned and turned Ginkyo's foot towards the grass. As the dome met it bits of turf began to fly up in random directions, Ginkyo mirrored her grin as they looked at the perfect dome shaped hole in the earth, the tiny swirls making beautiful intricate brown patterns.

When they were over the excitement they felt for Ginkyo's newfound and easily assessable power they tried Kinken. The chakra she had, when flowing slowly through her pathways created spikes that cleanly forced themselves through the dirt. But when flowing fast, it drilled viciously.

They later discovered whilst trying to defend themselves from the villagers that they could create these apparitions of chakra anywhere on their bodies, and just how helpful they would be.

The villagers moved as one, as mobs seemed to be able to do. Each projectile was thrown with surprisingly good accuracy for non-ninja. The twins took a minute to catch their breath and ducked behind the same dumpster. But the angry malicious mob crept forward, and even more weapons were thrown, kunai also evident in the masses of kitchen knives and rocks.

The twins exchanged desperate looks and in one surged their chakra. Kinken produced swords of red energy that sliced the weapons that got through Ginkyo's scarlet shields. They grasped hands as sweat broke out on their brows. Their chakra supply wasn't big or strong enough to withstand such an onslaught for much longer. Thankfully ripples of fear were spreading through the crowd; all of them had memories of Kyuubi's attack. At the sight of the red chakra the raging mob was infected with terror, those only angered by the reminder were soon turned to fear as well, by the fear of those around them.

The two girls ran, disappearing through the crowd, only the small tentacles of chakra marked their exit.

After that the villagers were a lot more vicious towards them, but after easily defending themselves against their crazed attacker's attacks the villagers were a lot more wary around them. Choosing to only glare and whisper behind fearful palms about them and their demonic ways.

They went four years before they had any trouble from the villagers; thankfully they had a deal from the Hokage against such things.

It all started when the twins were 10 years old. Ginkyo's subscription to 'Angels and Demons', a manga that she followed almost devoutly (half because of the awesome and half because of the stoic brown haired main character, he was an angel and had wonderful white eyes.) was sabotaged. The normally calmer twin saw a red that wasn't the red ribbons of chakra that followed them, however rarely now. No, this red was anger!

She and the equally angry Kinken (who also enjoyed reading 'Angels and Demons' greatly) stormed into the Hokage's office and slammed a fist onto the table each. They always did everything simultaneously around the Hokage, it freaked him out and they needed him on edge.

"We want an apartment-" began one, it was impossible to tell the difference between the two when they didn't want you to.

"-on the good side of town." finished the other.

"It has to have running water, working gas and more than two rooms."

"We're already at the ninja academy"

"But we require more funds"

"For kunai"

"You understand" they both said "In return we'll make sure no-one finds out about your tendency to read indecent orange books from two blonde blue eyed birds, 'kay?"

The Hokage considered their proposal.

"You're black mailing me?" he asked, rather surprised, the two girls looked like sweet and innocent angels, like the metaphorical butter wouldn't melt in their mouths.

"No…" the two identical eight year olds exchanged mischievous grins that almost broke the Hokage's heart for the absence of them for the last years, but the anguish was overwhelmed by the same fear he got when his wife caught him with the very same books that these two children were successfully blackmailing him over.

"It's not black mail, its…creative bargaining"

The old man feared for whoever these children had for a jounin instructor, they would destroy him, but agreed. He didn't just agree because of the black mail, but because a better apartment and more money were less than what these two poor children deserved. Their lot in life was a terrible one and the wizened and weary Hokage had promised to try to lighten their burden as much as possible a long time ago.


End file.
